Love and War
by nacheell
Summary: All is far in Love and War... what happens when Haruna's cousin comes and starts living with her. Would any of the girls guys be safe? Will Yoh leave Haruna for his old girlfriend? all question will be answer in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Koukou/High School Debut I only own the characters I created in this story. Please enjoy! ;-)**

**Chapter 1: Cousin moves in**

It was a normal day Yoh and Haruna, Yoh had just drop off Haruna at home when she got to the door she saw that everyone was in the living room.

"Mom what's going on is everything okay?" Haruna ask.

"My sister just passed away due to a car crash," her mom said.

"Aunt Momoko passed away; yes it seems that Sakura is on her way here to live with us," her dad said, "we're now Sakura's legal guardians."

"Sakura going to be staying with us starting tomorrow so you'll have to share a room with her until the guess room is finish," her mom said.

"It's been so long since I last saw Sakura I wonder if she change?" Haruna said. The next day at school Haruna was just going through the day normally, but she want talking that much she was mostly in a daze, which started to make Yoh worry a lot.

"Hey, Haruna is everything okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine just thinking," she said.

"About what?" he asks.

"My Aunt passed away and now my cousin is staying with us," she said.

"Sorry to hear that"

"It's ok," she said.

**A bit later at Yoh's house**

A girl was walking up to Yoh's house. She went and rings the doorbell; Yoh's mother answers the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asks.

"Is Yoh here?" the girl asks

"No he isn't can I help you?" she said.

"You probably don't remember me but you guys went to Okinawa a few years back, I'm the friend that Yoh made"

"Nakada-chan," she said as its show a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes.

**MEANWHILE AT SCHOOL**

"I should hurry home I want to see my cousin as soon as I can, I'll show you guys here tomorrow she should be coming to school with me," when she got home she saw her cousin Sakura watching TV. "Sakura," she turns around and smiles.

"Welcome home Haruna," they both hug each other and went and started laughing to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Koukou/High School Debut I only own the characters I created in this story. Please enjoy! ;-)**

**Chapter 2: Meeting an old friend**

When Yoh got home he was in the living with the rest of his friends then his mom came into the room.

"Oh, Yoh you're here I got great news," she said.

"What type of news?" he asks.

"You remember when you where in your last year of middle school we went to that trip to Okinawa," she said.

"Yeah"

"Well that girl you made friends with while we were there," Yoh and Asami was shock, "she came over today, she move with some of her family and is going to the same school as you," she said. "She turned out to be a very fine girl."

"A girl came over," Asaoka said

"Yoh do you think that it's the same girl that you…" she was about to continue but Yoh stood up.

"I'm going to bed," Yoh got up and went to his room; he closes the door. He stood at the door and was in total shock.

**MEANWHILE BACK IN THE LIVINGROOM **

"Asami who is this girl you guys are talking about?" Asaoka asked.

"Nakada-chan, the first girl that Yoh confess too," Asami said.

The next day Sakura woke up and went to the kitchen and started to make a couple of bentos then she went and got ready for school. Haruna's mom came in the kitchen and saw her fixing her bag.

"Sakura you didn't have to do that I could have made your lunch"

"It's okay I'm an early bird anyways so I like doing these type of thing," Sakura said. Then Haruna came in and sat at the table. "Haruna I can't wait today is going to be so much fun; I might be able to meet an old friend of mine."

"An old friend," Haruna said.

"Yeah, his name is Yoh and he goes to the same school as you, I thought I would never see him again," Sakura said. "I talk about him last night it was about four years ago when he and his family rent house the house that we own. He was kind of scary when I first meet him, because he had a vibe that he didn't want me to be around him. But then his mom had him help me with a lot of my chores and then we became close friends I didn't want to mess up that friendship because he told me to not fall in love with him and that he hates girls so I keep my feelings to myself. But weeks went by and then he final told me that he like me but soon after that Yoh had to go back home and he broke up with me saying that he won't be able to deal with a long distance relationship but he did say if by any chance that we move somewhere close by we would be able to start things up again," she said.

"Really I can't wait till you meet my boyfriend," Haruna said while smiling. Sakura was shock.

"Haruna you didn't tell me that you had a boyfriend," she said.

"Yeah," she smile

"Tell me what he's like," Sakura said.

"He's nice and he's fun to be with," Haruna said while blushing.

"That's so good for you I can't believe that you found yourself a boyfriend, this is just a sign that something good will happen today," Sakura said. They went to the school and Sakura ended up in the same class as Haruna. During the break Sakura was talking to Haruna then Mami came to them.

"Mami this is my cousin that I was talking about yesterday, Sakura this is Mami-chan," Sakura smile and look at Mami-chan.

"It's very nice to meet you," Sakura said.

"Same goes for me," she said then look at Sakura's eyes, "I hope you don't mind me saying this but are you mix," Mami-chan asks.

"Yes, I'm half Japanese and Half American," she said while smiling, "well if you excuse me I have to go to the restroom." Sakura left the classroom and then came back and class started up again. Later Sakura, Haruna and Mami-chan were walking down the hall and then Haruna saw Yoh, Asami, Fumi and Asaoka walking down the hall.

"Oh, there's my boyfriend Yoh!" she called out to him and in a moment she went and had eye contact with Yoh. "Sakura, this is my boyfriend…" Haruna turn around and saw that Sakura disappeared. "Where did Sakura go?"

"Haruna was that you cousin," Asami asks.

"Yeah, but where did she go," Haruna said.

"Excuse me," Yoh went and walks pass them, he left them in the hallway. Soon he found Sakura behind the field close to some trees. "Sakura," she didn't move or look around. "It's been away hasn't it," he said.

"Yeah"

"I didn't know that you were Haruna cousin"

"I didn't know that you were her boyfriend"

"Do you want to talk?"

"Can we go somewhere to talk I don't want to be at the same school as Haruna until I get this entire out of me," Sakura said.

"Sure anywhere pacific?" he asks.

"A karaoke shop would be nice," she said. He went and held out his hand.

"Well lets go before someone comes looking for us," Sakura look up at him and grab his hand and they left the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Koukou/High School Debut I only own the characters I created in this story. Please enjoy! ;-)**

**Chapter 3: Keeping a Secret**

Soon they arrive at a karaoke lounge and were in a room. It was quite for a little while

"Hey now that were here let's talk," Yoh "said

Before Sakura went and put some music on. "Yeah I guess," she said looking sad as she sat down.

"I'm sorry about your mother"

"God you know"

"Yeah, Haruna told me yesterday I just didn't know that it was you that she was talking about."

"Well I don't need any pity from you so act like you never heard about it, I have enough of that at my Aunts house, are you feeling okay, do you want anything, do you need to talk it's all just getting on my nerves," she said.

"Have you cried yet?" he asks

"Huh?"

"Have you cried over your mother death," he ask again

"Of course I have, why wouldn't I cry for my own mother's death?" tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Then why are you crying now," Sakura notice the tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm not crying because of her I'm crying because of you," Yoh was shock. "I come back after all this time thinking that I would be able to meet you again after so long, but now knowing that you and my cousin are together would be to heart breaking to stand so I think I'm going to go and take my grandmothers advice and move out in to the village with her," she said in a somewhat crying voice. Yoh got a bit mad and went and grab her arm and made her look at him.

"I didn't know that she was your cousin, if I knew that I would have stayed away from her," Sakura shook her head.

"No, you wouldn't be able to because Haruna is just a type of person that you can't leave alone even if your life was on the line," she said with a smile.

"Don't give me that fake smile!" Yoh yells.

"Yoh, your not making any of this better let's just say what we have to say and get on with it," she said not looking at him.

"Look at me first," she didn't look, "Sakura look at me,"

"No, I can't," he move her face so she was looking at him. She was blushing with a face full of tears.

"Sakura, I," she move her face.

"If you're not going to say it I will… I was happy when I thought that I could be with you again but I guess that's all in the past now, because I want Haruna to be happy more than anything in the world. Did you know that Haruna wasn't always as strong as she is today? A lot of times I had to protect Haruna from lechers who came around the park we use to play at. She was a shy little thing until she started to play softball. Of course knowing me I hated the sport and went to basketball. And we kind of lost track of each other then…. But you can say that you're in luck since I won't steal you away from her even though that's an easier job than tying my shoes." Yoh started to blush.

"Sakura"

"I won't even hang out with you guys so much I can find my own group of friends since it might be weird for you and Asami," she said.

"You don't have to do that we can all be friends and I believe that Haruna would like that better if we all got along," he said.

"I don't think that's possible with me and Asami," she said while laughing, "But I'll give it a try."

"Oh, one more thing before we say anything else," she look at him in surprise, "I don't want you to tell Haruna about our past it will only make her worry," Sakura smile.

"I know what you mean, don't worry our past we will take to the grave with us," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Koukou/High School Debut I only own the characters I created in this story. Please enjoy! ;-)**

**Chapter 4: Target #1 Fumi**

Sakura got home that night, and found Haruna on the couch. Haruna didn't notice that she was home yet so she went and tried to make it to the bedroom before anyone notice that she was home.

"Oh, Sakura when did you get home?" Haruna brother said.

"Yeah, I went out for a walk," Sakura said. Haruna turn around and saw her.

"Sakura what happen today?" Haruna ask. Sakura went over and hug Haruna.

"Haruna you know what would be great if I could have a welcoming party at your boyfriend's house, that way I can meet all of your friends. You can do that for me right." While Sakura was saying this she was looking at her in the eye, Haruna was looking in Sakura bright blue eyes and she was hypnotize.

"Sure I can do that for you," Haruna said.

"Also make sure that no one believes that this wasn't my idea but your own," Sakura said.

"Of course I can do that," Sakura smile at Haruna.

"Thanks Haruna that will make me really happy, I love chocolate cake and pizza," Sakura walk into the room. Haruna was in a daze. The next day at school it was during lunch. Haruna was hanging out with her friends. Everyone was have a good conversation then.

"Haruna, where's that cousin of yours'," Asami asks.

"Over there," Haruna pointed to a group of boy.

"There are only guys over there," Asami said.

"A group of guys came to Sakura before we got here and ask if she want to eat with them knowing her she said "yes" so that how it is," Haruna said. "I also I was thinking that we could have a welcoming party for Sakura so she'll be able to get to know everybody," Haruna said.

"That's a great idea we could have it at my house," Asami said. Later on that day Sakura was wondering around and then she see Fumi on the street. Sakura walk up to him and tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you I kind of lost I wanted to find this movie theater and I promise to meet my friend there and… I'm sorry I keep on talking I should go," Sakura was about to walk away then Fumi stop here.

"Wait I can show you where it is," Fumi said. Sakura turn around.

"Are you sure? I think I can find it by myself," Sakura said.

"It's no problem at all," Fumi said with a smile. Soon they get to the movie theater and Sakura was on the phone. Then she got off the phone and turn to Fumi.

"Sorry about that it looks like she caught a cold and isn't coming now I don't know what to do, you don't mind seeing a movie with me I have both the tickets and I really don't like to waste money… but you don't have to if you don't want to." Sakura said.

"Sure I'll be happy to," they when and watch the movie and then they left and went to a café Sakura was having some ice cream while Fumi was having a warm drink.

"This was fun," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Fumi said.

"We should do this again more often," he went and gave her his phone number,

"Call me any time, okay," Fumi said. They both walk outside.

"Hey, Fumi," Sakura said while looking Fumi in the eye.

"Yes," he said; Sakura smile.

"Kiss me," she said, "I want you to kiss me." Fumi face went down to hers. Then he brought their lips together. They started to make out with each other for a long time. Then Sakura cell rang, she didn't answer at first but it keep on ringing. "I have to go," Sakura said.

"Yeah, so do I," Fumi said.

"Fumi take me to the zoo, Sunday I want to see the penguins," she said with a smile.

"Sure I'll take you," Fumi said, "Should I walk you home?"

"No, my house isn't that far from here I'll be fine," she said and started to walk away then she went and saw Fumi, he was walking a different way kicking rocks, Sakura smile. "It's all too easy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Koukou/High School Debut I only own the characters I created in this story. Please enjoy! ;-)**

**Chapter 5: Asami's revenge **

It was the next day and everyone was hanging out at lunch when Haruna and started to eat.

"Your cousin hasn't eaten with us since she came here," Asami said

"She over there," Haruna said.

"With the same group of guys," she said.

"Yep" Then the group of guys got up and Sakura went and started to walk out of the cafeteria. Soon she came to the music room and saw a grand piano. Some kids were inside and look as if they were having a meeting. They saw Sakura by the piano.

"Excuse me, please don't touch it, it's a very old piano," the president said. She look at him and smile.

"It's a very beautiful piano, well taking care of," she sat down and starts to play some beautiful melodies. All of the people started to blush, by playing the music she started to draw more people to the music room.

**Meanwhile back with Haruna**

They were walking down the hall until they came to a group of people at the music room when they went over to look they saw Sakura playing a beautiful song. Asami was a bit angry then the bell rang and she stops. She stood up and Fumi saw who she was and blush. A whole bunch of people gather around her and Sakura look a bit uncomfortable then one tall guy stood right behind her and everyone moved away from her. He went and took her all the way to class. As soon as they get to class Haruna goes to Sakura.

"Sakura, where did you learn how to play like that?" she asks.

"Oh, you heard"

"Yeah, everyone did," she said.

"It's something that my mom left me she believe that as long as I play the piano and able to sing that my father would be able to find me," she said with a smile. "Her and her stupid beliefs."

"Sakura," then the teacher came in and started up the class.

**After School**

Haruna and her friends go and meet her in her classroom and Sakura was putting her stuff in her bag and then Haruna went to her.

"Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"Come with me to Yoh's house," she looks over at Yoh.

"Sure okay," she said with a smile. Sakura got up and went and walk to with Yoh and Haruna to Yoh's house. It was hurting Sakura to see Haruna and Yoh laughing at each other jokes she was almost at the point where she wanted to change her mind about having the whole welcoming party at his place but they were at his place sooner than she thought. They were at the gate then she was the only one that was outside.

"Sakura are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she goes inside the house and sees the whole gang was inside. "What's all this?"

"We thought it would be a great idea to have a welcoming party for you"

"That's so sweet of you guys," she went and sat down next to Fumi. When she looks at him she didn't show any shock expression on her face she just smile. "I'm Sakura and who might you be?"

"How rude of us to introduce our selves, I'm Asami Yoh's little sister, that's Fumi my boyfriend," she said.

"Dating your friend little sister how cute," she said. Fumi look at his phone then stood up and walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Asami asks.

"I got a family emergency so I got to go umm so bye," he left without another word.

"Well that wasn't much fun I didn't get to tease him," Sakura said as she started to text on her phone. She smiles when she got a reply. "So what do we have planned for the rest of the evening?"

"We have cake, pizza and a movie," Asaoka said

"That's sounds fun," she said looking at Asaoka.

_Maybe I can have some fun with this guy. He really cute and might just know how to treat a girl._

Then she looks at Mami who was standing near him but not as close to him.

_It looks like she doesn't like to clam her property unlike some people I know. This is going to be fun while it lasted just need to make sure that…. No she won't even notice at all she to trust worthy. _

"I made a special cake just for you," Asami said pulling her from her train of thought. Sakura just smile.

"Really, then it has to be very good, the last cake I had, the cook tried to put too much or how should I say, the whole container of pepper in it," she said while looking at Asami and smiling. "I really don't have any clue why that happen"

"Let me go get the food everyone it should be done by now," Asami went in the kitchen and then back into the living room and set all the foods down. Everyone started to eat and drink and listen to Sakura's stories of Haruna cuter days so Sakura calls them. The whole time Asami was watching Sakura and was worrying, she went in the kitchen and looks in the cabinet

"Asami I'm having so much fun," Asami turned around and saw Sakura.

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye seeing that it's getting late," then she smile, "And the host is feeling a bit under the weather. But do tell Yoh I'm sorry it had to be him this time… take care of him," she said as she left the kitchen. Asami saw her leave the kitchen and how she wraps her arms around Asaoka before leaving together.

"Damn it," Asami face was in a total flush.


End file.
